Rafe
Rafe is a Neathian brawler in Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge and the Haos brawler for the Battle Brawlers. His Guardian Bakugan is Wolfurio. Information Rafe is a young, patriotic soldier with the Neathian Castle Knights. He has been sent along with Paige by Fabia to Earth and Bakugan Interspace to learn from the Brawlers. Anime Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge In episode 10, he and Paige arrive from Neathia to help Shun when Silent Strike is created from Taylean, who then starts wreaking havoc. He uses Lanzato to paralyze Silent Strike, who then disappears into the sky. At the end of the episode, he seems to be surprised about Shun's performance in the battle while Paige calls the Brawlers weak. Later they tell them what Mechtogan really are, confusing Marucho and angering Shun. He and Paige also mention that they were both sent by Princess Fabia to help the brawlers out. He was also shown in episode 11, in the same place as before with Paige, but stating how he wanted to be like the Brawlers, remembering the attack on the Gundalians and how he wanted to be like them (his Neathian form can be seen in a flashback). It is also revealed that he and Paige were sent to Earth to be the Brawler's students, in order to learn from them. He is later shown watching Marucho's battle together with Paige. Rafe battles in the Capture the Flag challenge in episode 12 alongside Paige and Marucho. They refuse Marucho's help but later they use his strategy and successfully get the flag while defeating Team Anubias and Sellon. It can be seen that they underestimate Marucho because he does not brawls as much as the other Brawlers. He realizes the error in his ways and apologizes to Marucho immensely and asks him if he can be his student, which Marucho accepts. In episode 13, he and Paige watch Shun and Marucho's battle. They discuss about Marucho's determination to battle Shun even if he is losing. As Marucho loses and Shun apologizes to him about the error in his ways, Rafe talks to Paige about conflict bringing a stronger connection to the Battle Brawlers and comments how tough is Marucho. In Episode 14, he wins his ranking brawls against Chaos Brawlers and Interspace starts to get better. Later on, he and Paige watch Shun and Marucho battle Anubias and Robin. In Episode 15, he helps the Brawlers along with Team Anubias take down the Chaos Bakugan who are raiding Interspace. He later gives Marucho and Shun Crosstriker and Hammermor. In Episode 16, he too seems to be dissapointed about Dan's atttitude and together with Paige, acknowledges Marucho as the leader of the Brawlers. After that, he goes with the Brawlers to save Gundalia from Mag Mel and the Chaos Bakugan. In Episode 17, he and the brawlers arrive in Gundalia (when he, Paige and Marucho are nearly attacked by Gundalian soldiers) and they meet up with Ren and discuss a battle plan to counter Mag Mel's forces. When the brawlers go to the hideout, Fabia appears on the screen and Rafe bows down as he reveals that she became the Queen while the Serena, became the Ambassador of Gundalia and Neathia. In Episode 18, he and Paige attack the Chaos Bakugan, but soon leave. Marucho finds them to sneak into Mag Mel's castle. The group begins to argue but a Flash Ingram blasts them and they fall into the chasm below. Bakugan *Haos Wolfurio (Guardian Bakugan) *Silver Lanzato (BakuNano) *Haos Swift Sweep (Mechtogan) *Silver Crosstriker (BakuNano) (given to Marucho) *Gold Hammermor (BakuNano) (given to Shun) *Silver Sonicanon (BakuNano) (given to Dan) *Cannongear (Mobile Assault) (loaned to Marucho) Trivia * It's possible that each race sending one of there own to be with the Brawlers is part of the alliance made between Gundalia and Neathia as a symbol of peace. *His Bakugan's appearance is somewhat ironic. The Neathian's are known for being a peaceful race, yet Wolfurio's appearance is similar to that of a mighty Greek warrior ready for battle. *He is the second main male Haos brawler after Baron Leltoy from Bakugan: New Vestroia and the second main Neathian and Haos brawler after Princess Fabia. *He strongly resembles Linus Claude as they both have a similar hair style. *He and Paige seem to be good friends, considering how they were both watching Shun and Marucho and how well they battled together against Silent Strike. *Despite being the same age as Paige, he looks younger and is shorter than her. *Rafe is the first of the Battle Brawlers to use his BakuNano. *In every battle he has been in since episode 12, he has used Lanzato. *Like Baron and Jake he seems to be a fan of the Brawlers, he starts as an inexperienced brawler and he is younger than he looks. However, he is not muscular, he has a more calm and mature attitude and looks up more to Marucho than Dan. Gallery Anime Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 18 1 2 1 0008.jpg rafe.png|Rafe throwing Wolfurio. Rafe1.png Smashion12.PNG|Rafe about to use Lanzato Paige-Rafe1.png|Paige and Rafe watching the argument between Shun and Marucho RafeAbility.jpg|Rafe using an ability card Rafe & Paige 3.jpg|Rafe fighting alongside Paige Rafe & Paige 2.jpg Rafe & Paige 1.jpg Gg.jpg|Rafe and Paige Paige-Rafe-11.png RafeNeathianForm.jpg|Rafe's Neathian Form Paige and Rafe pwn.png Rafe_close_up_ability.png Screen shot 2011-05-09 at 3.18.09 PM.png|Wolfurio and Rafe in Intermission Screen Rafe-smiling.jpg Rafe-and-Paige-11.jpg Paige-Rafe-Ep--13.png Brawlers.jpg MS_Rafe_1600x1200.jpg|Rafe and Wolfurio bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 17 _1_2__1_0021.jpg Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 17 1 2 1 0019.jpg bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 17 _1_2__1_0025.jpg Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 17 1 2 1 0004.jpg Screen shot 2011-06-19 at 10.01.36 AM.png Dan-surprisedRafe.jpg Rafe-Wolfurio.jpg|Rafe and Wolfurio Dan-suspiciousRafe.jpg Surprised-Rafe.jpg Paige-Rafe-ep19.jpg Other rafe.jpg|IM Icon of Rafe Rafe Teletoon.png|Rafe's official art on the Teletoon Website bak_rafe_174x252.png|Rafe on the Cartoon Network Website Battles Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Characters Category:Neathians Category:Battle Brawlers Category:Haos Users Category:Castle Knights